Resident Evil Escape from the mansion
by ChrisRedfield2
Summary: This story is about umbrella's horrible testing and about the STARS team uncovering the mysteries that lurk in the mansion


The whole S.T.A.R.S team couldn't believe that their pilot actually crashed the helicopter! It was as if he had a heart attack or something. Two of the members went out to look for a shelter. Chris Redfield was one of the best S.T.A.R.S agents there were. Only one person was better, and that person was Albert Wesker, a little lacking in the courage department, but he was tough. He had the best accuracy in weapons training, he was the strongest and he was quick and fast too. He was Chris's Idol. Wesker was the leader of the team, and for now all he did was lean against a big oak tree coolly. Chris meanwhile was looking around skittishly in the dark while clutching his loaded M4 Assault rifle. Barry Burton was another member of the S.T.A.R.S Alpha team sent in to investigate the mysterious disappearance of the S.T.A.R.S Bravo team. Jill Valentine was another one too. Barry was a large man, bald with an orange colored beard. On the other hand Jill was a rather small woman, but she was really good at reconosainse missions.

        "Where are those two?" Wesker asked, mildly upset

        "I don't know" Barry boomed "but they should be back by now."

And with that said Chris's anxiety level just jumped up another couple of notches. Suddenly they heard a loud crashing coming through the deep grass. Everyone by the busted helicopter became alert, and Wesker drew his Beretta. Then Thompkins burst out of the grass.

        "They got Alex!" he screamed, out of breath.

        "What did?" Wesker asked calmly.

        "Some crazy killer dogs or something! They took him down and ripped him to shreds!" Thompkins wheezed hysterically.

        "Then that means were not safe" Wesker announced alarmed "Alright lets move!"

Then they started walking down a path in the grass. They heard a faint rustling behind them and they all started walking faster. Suddenly one of the mutated dogs leaped out of the grass and attached itself to Thompkins neck. He went down screaming.

        "You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna try to rescue Thompkins!" Wesker yelled and turned around to head back.

turned around to head back. Jill, Chris and Barry kept on running and even though they heard a few gunshots they kept going. Chris's heart leapt when he saw a large mansion looming in the distance.

        "Lets head for that mansion!" Chris exclaimed.

They all kept on running until they reached it, and once they did Chris turned around and aimed his rifle to cover them while Jill picked the lock on the door. It seemed to take an eternity for Jill to work the lock.

        "The doors open!" she said triumphantly

They all rushed inside, and slammed the door shut.

        "What about Wesker?" Barry asked them

        "What about him? He probably fell victim to those weird dogs" Chris replied

There was an eerie silence as they all thought about what Chris said. Suddenly the window shattered and Wesker was diving through it. A startled Chris jumped and aimed his rifle at the window. Then he saw it, a pack of those killer dogs, racing toward the window. Chris opened fire. All that could be heard was the roaring of his assault rifle and the sickening splatter of the dogs as they tried to jump through the window and met with the speeding bullets. The blood was flying and the dogs were getting mangled and torn apart. When the fire ceased the last few bullet shells bounced on the floor and then there was silence. In an instant Jill was at Weskers side looking at his wound

        "The damn pilot came back to life or something and he took a chunk of out my shoulder!" Wesker explained

        "Came back to life?" Barry questioned skeptically

        "Yeah but then I shot him in the head and he died again" Wesker continued.

Jill pulled out her first aid kit and began bandaging his bite wound. Wesker winced in pain as she cleaned the wound. Once the dressing was complete he got up and dusted himself off.

        "Well what do we do now?" Wesker sighed

        "Beats me" Barry said, as Jill shrugged her shoulders.

        "I think we should search for survivors." Chris said

        "Actually that's a damn good idea," Wesker said while rubbing his chin.

        "Alright then, should we split up?" questioned Barry

        "Yeah" Wesker agreed.

        "I'll go alone" Chris stated

        "Me too" Wesker said

        "Then Barry and I will go together" Jill piped in

        "Then lets move, and keep your eyes peeled for any survivors from the old S.T.A.R.S team!" Wesker yelled as they all went their separate ways

Chris turned to the left and went through a nice double door. It brought him to a dining hall, and a huge one at that. He looked around but found nothing of use then continued to go through a single door to a long hallway. He looked down the hall one way. Nothing. Then he looked down another and at the end he saw a black boot. He then proceeded to head down the hall, and none of his training prepared him for what he saw when he turned that corner. There was a dead S.T.A.R.S member laying on the ground and there was a bald creature wearing rags and ripped clothing eating him!

        "What the hell?" Chris exclaimed disgusted

Then the thing turned to Chris and began to stand up. The thing was bald and its skin was white and there was blood dripping from its chin.

        "Stand back or I'll shoot!" Chris warned, but the creature continued its slow and steady pursuit. 

        "Are you deaf?" Chris spat "I said stand down!"

The creature continued to lurch at Chris. Chris took one controlled shot right through the creatures knee cap, but it seemed to have no effect.

        "What the hell?" Chris murmured as he took two more shots, except these ones hit it in the abdomen. Again no effect.

Chris then decided that the thing obviously was not human so he went fully automatic on it. His bullets ripped through the rotten flesh of the monster, ripping off chunks of the undead beast. The thing stumbled backwards moaning, and then fell over. He continues to shoot till he was sure it was dead. He pulled out his radio and called up his teammates.

        "I found one of the members, but he's dead. I also found a weird creature, it was like a zombie or something." Chris reported.

There was static on the other end of the line. Then he heard a few gunshots on the other end, then Jill came on.

        "Oh god Chris! They're everywhere! Barry and I are trying to take them, but there's too many of them! Help!"

        "I'm on my way!" Chris replied and then charged off.

He went back through the two doors and he was back into the main room. He picked up his radio again.

        "Jill? Which way did you go" Static. "I guess I'll just go up the stairs and to the left" Chris murmured as he took off again and followed his plan. He kicked the door open and found rotting corpses lining the floor with bullet holes in them. Chris rolled one of them over and started to inspect the body.

        "Judging by the size of this exit wound, I would say that whoever shot these things must have been using a magnum" Chris thought to himself.

The only person he knew who only used a magnum was Barry. He continued cautiously down the hall keeping his M4 aimed at about chest level. He turned another corner and saw more blood. He also saw a splintered wooden door with bullet holes in it. He entered the dark room and heard the sound of a struggle. He went past a few shelves of glass bottles and saw Barry and Jill attempting to hold a door shut. He could hear the groan of hungry zombies and through the small crack of the door he saw a huge hoard of them trying to open it.

        "Chris!" Jill exclaimed slightly relieved "Barry's been hurt pretty bad, come help us!" Jill gasped

        "Hit the ground!" Chris commanded as he took aim.

He pulled the trigger and his assault rifle again began to spit out the deadly pieces of metal one after another. The bullets punctured the door and the pressure on the door began to ebb. The angry moans floated through the door when Chris's rifle stopped shooting and began to click in a rhythmic pattern.

        "Uh-Oh" Chris said stunned, "The clips empty."

The door burst open and the zombies flooded through. Jill managed to get over to Chris, but Barry in his wounded state sadly could not. Chris and Jill turned around and began to leave with the screams of Barry getting eaten alive in the background, save for a few magnum shots mixed in.

        "Well what do we do now?" Jill asked, obviously stressed out and a little shaken from the experience from a few moments ago.

        "I say we search for Wesker, if he's not dead yet." Chris replied with a grim expression on his face. Suddenly Chris's radio was filled with the sound of gunshots.

        "Woo Crap!" Wesker burst over the radio

        "Where are you?" Chris demanded, but all that replied to him was the static of a dead line

        "Damn this cheap radio!" Chris screamed as he whipped it across the room

        "Why don't we just head to the right?" Jill asked innocently.

        "Fine, but lets move!" Chris yelled.

Jill and Chris ran off to the right and rammed through a blue embroidered door. He charged down the hall ignoring Jill warnings. Chris turned the corner and ran right into Wesker.

        "Oof!" Wesker gasped.

        "Sorry" Chris apologized

A large, muscular arm with a giant clawed hand burst through a wooden door and sunk its huge claws into Wesker's leg and began to drag him towards the hole it made.

        "Help me!" Wesker screamed

Chris grabbed his arm and tried to keep him from being sucked to his sure doom.

        "The things too powerful!" Chris grunted through his immense efforts to save his friend.

Chris's one hand wandered to his holster and pulled out his Desert Eagle. He began to shoot through the door and hopefully hit the monster. He heard some wails and screeches from the other side of the door, so he guessed he was hitting it. It suddenly released its grip on Wesker's leg and Chris fell back.

        "Thanks man" Wesker weakly thanked Chris.

        "Jill, I saved him!" Chris yelled out triumphantly, but Jill was gone.

Suddenly the door and the area around the door frame broke and the thing was in the hall.

        "Ahh!" Chris screamed.

The creature swung his huge clawed hand at Chris, but Chris ducked and the creature left four large gashes in the wall behind him. In all the commotion Chris had dropped his Desert Eagle. He spotted it down the hall and dove for it, but he never made it. Chris struggled to get out of the tyrants grasp. He heard a large blast, possible that of a shotgun. Chris was whipped against a wall and whacked his head and blacked out. Jill was shooting the tyrant with a 12-gauge shotgun. He suddenly grabbed Wesker by the head and jumped up and went through the roof. Jill raced over to Chris and brought out smelling salts. Once Chris came to he tried to get up but his head ached too much.

        "ooh, what the hell was that thing?" Chris asked weakly.

        "I don't know" Jill replied softly. 

Chris took some painkillers and sat up.

        "Where's Wesker?" Chris asked.

        "That thing took him," Jill explained.

Chris managed to stand up, but leaned heavily against the wall. He leaned onto his own feet and slowly began to stagger down the hall.

        "Lets get out of this hell-hole" Chris murmured miserably as he slowly began to walk normally again. Once they made it back into the main room they saw Wesker's corpse lying in the middle of the floor. It appeared to be partially eaten.

        "Jill look out!" Chris yelled, but it was too late

The tyrant was on her and it had already crushed her spine. It picked her up and began to eat her. Chris locked his eyes on Jill's shotgun and hobbled over to it. Just as he was leaning over to pick it up he felt a sharp pain in his side as the tyrant gutted him. He fell over clutching his side, and for the first time he got a good look at it. It wasn't wearing any clothes besides its small loincloth. Its skin was pale and it had a very well built body. The creature was easily twice as tall as Chris and its one hand had giant black claws on it, glistening with fresh human blood. His face was very mangled. It had a regular sized mouth with blood all around it and dripping from it. Part of his head was missing, and that included one of its eyes. It stabbed at Chris with its huge clawed hand, but Chris rolled out of the way and grabbed the shotgun.

        "Chew on this!" Chris exclaimed as he pulled the trigger

About 50 pellets ripped another chunk out of its body. Chris jumped to his feet and jammed a live grenade into the hole in the tyrant's chest. He then used all his might to topple the beast. He dove for cover behind the large staircase. The grenade detonated and chunks of the late tyrant went flying.

        "How am I going to get out of this nightmare" He wondered.

He began to go up the stairs and he saw a huge wave of the zombies heading towards him. He aimed the shotgun and fired, then he fired again, and the gun was empty. He threw the shotgun at them and then ran down the stairs. Near the bottom he tripped and went sprawling onto the floor. The zombies piled onto him and he felt them ripping his flesh and then he blacked out into eternal sleep.


End file.
